istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 192
Blight Update 192 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Thursday, December 16th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Loot Revamp= With this patch the loot revamp is finally (Yay!) completed for all tiers. All monsters, including special (such as the Rift monsters, Epic bosses, and Rites of Passage monsters) drop loot. And also all techniques have been updated to use the new technique components and all technique components have had their descriptions updated. =Additions= *Journeyman and Expert Travel Scroll formulas are now sold by Scholar Trainers in Feladan, New Rachival, Kirasanct, Mahagra and Aughundell. *Queriatia in Dralk now sells a Dralk Travel Token for use in Dralk Travel Scrolls. *Desert Scorpions now spawn north of Tishlar in an area known as the Lost Pyramid. *All tiers of Scribing and Papermaking techniques are now sold by Quartermasters. *Tomb Crawlers now (temporarily) spawn in the Tombs of Borannis and Crankenspank. *Purple Tarantula Breeders can now be found on the Satyr Islands amongst the Purple Tarantulas (but not hatchlings). =Changes= *Demonskin Staff now requires 600 2-H Crush skill instead of 900. *Round shield formulas now have a hoard value. *Redrew the spawn regions outside of the New Trismus Deadlands containing Skeletal Patrollers and Skeletal Raiders. They aren't linked, don't overlap and spawn more regularly now. *Redrew the spawn regions on New Trismus containing Wild Grulets and Tiny Grass Beetles. They are no longer linked, don't overlap the road, and spawn more regularly now. *Updated the names of undead outside of the New Trismus Deadlands. They are now known as Skeletal Patrollers, Skeletal Raiders, and Skeletal Defenders. *Harle Aela the Pure at the Tower of Healing has undergone a dramatic change and is no longer the spitting image of Ryson Stormbringer. *Winter Gruoks/Grulets are now known as Palesnouts. (Treasure from them has been updated accordingly.) Palesnout Sows now appear where the Palesnout Younglings do to protect them. *More Motherlode and Rich nodes spawn amongst the Cobalt now. *Rune of Flame DoT from the Rune of Flame tech kit now lasts for 30 seconds and ticks every 6. *Flaming Weapon DoT from the Flaming Weapon tech kit now lasts for 20 seconds and ticks every 5. *Adjusted the initial spawn time and maximum spawn number of Lesser Blight Anchors. *Travel Scrolls to Sslanis, Dalimond and Chiconis are now only usable if you have already attuned to the travel gates. *Winter Mountain Wolves are now known as Snowback Wolves. *Quest "Go Bag 5 Winter Mountain Wolf Skulls" is now known as "Go Bag 5 Snowback Wolf Skulls". *Updated Dim Wisp spawns across Istaria, more Weakened and Enriched will spawn now and more Enraged will spawn across Lesser Aradoth. *Spirit Webbing is now classified as a Tier2 technique. *Increased the spawn rate and quantity of Violet Azulyte and Nightshade. *Increased the spawn rate and quantity of Stoneroot within the Aughundell Mines and Black Mountains. *Quest "ARoP - Gate of Embers: Harness the Energy for the Spell of Pathfinding" now has increased radius for triggering the capturing of energy at the four Satyr Crystals. Also, you can do the capturing of energy in any order you wish now. *Adjusted the spawn rates (mostly down) of monsters within the Tomb of Ashlander Vandus. *Furious Shades now carry a Battle Axe. *Repaired "Broken Item" Quarterstaves will now increase Power/Focus rather than Strength/Dex. *"Wraith Master Ectoplasm" has been renamed to fit the more generalized name for the solution to the Hermit's Riddle in the Helian RoP quest. *Grumblegut will no longer auto-respawn *Adjusted the spawn rates of monsters in Tombs on the Dalimond Peninsula. *Updated quest "Essence Harvesting Mastery I: Dim Essence" to track the gathering of Dim Essence and to contain better directions. *Updated quest "Mining Mastery I: Copper and Tin Ore" to track the gathering of the ore and to contain better directions. *"Joggler Snimms: Bonding the Blades" quest has been modified to now only require one to return with 5 Veteran Ghost Vapors rather than samples of multiple types of Ghost Vapor. Anyone on the quest will have a chance of receiving the vapors when hunting the appropriate level of ghosts (tier 5 in this case). *"The Ghostbuster" quest has been updated to provide anyone working on the quest with a chance to receive Veteran Ghost Vapors as loot when hunting the appropraite level of ghosts. The quest dialog has also been updated to point players to the "Veteran" Ghosts. *Round Shield formulas (all types and tiers) have been updated to use current technique components and to be consistent between formulas for skills required, component used, etc. =Fixes= *Quest "Ranger: Hunting the Direst Wolves" given by Calimir in Feladan can now be obtained by Rangers or Elemental Archers. *Quest "Discover the Fate of Balit's Companion" now gives a proper XP award. *Quest "Assist Balit with his Research" now gives a proper XP award. *Quest "Gather Rare Components for Balit's Research" now gives a proper XP award. *Quest "Kill the Werewolf named Eyetooth" now gives a proper XP award. *Priceless Adamantium Necklace and Ring now equip to the proper slots. *Broken Weapons (all tiers) now require you to have a minimum adventurer level in addition to the previous skill and rating requirement. This will also fix the bug where it appeared that someone could equip a weapon based on only their crafting school. *Rhahool the Oddities Broker will now purchase "junk loot" for the correct value. Previously he'd been giving a huge markup in the value of the items compared to other pawnbrokers. (Now he only gives a small one.) *Resiata now properly sells the Chiconis Travel Token instead of the Travel Scrolls. *Adventure: Dragon Breath I now once again correctly calls for a Sand Beetle Carapace so that players on Kerian's quest are able to complete it. *Formula "Beginner Tech Kit: Withered Bane" now requires an Enraged Cedar Treant Mettle instead of a Blighted Bone. *Description of Enraged Cedar Treant Mettle no longer lists "Adventure: Dragon Breath I" *Swapped "Defense: Crush Ward I" from Sand Beetle Carapace to Enraged Cedar Treant Mettle. *Broken Shortbows and Longbows are now held in the proper (left) hand. *Techniques "Tempest V" and "Volcano V" now properly append to the banner name. *Banner augmentations now properly scale at Tier 5. *Melli the Quartermaster in Sslanis now carries the technique "Craft: Papermaking I" *Quest "Stoneworking Mastery I: Craft 70 Sandstone Bricks" no longer refers to Saphias but only Xarinnis. *Saphias no longer offers quest "Stoneworking Mastery I: Craft 70 Sandstone Bricks". *Estelwen now carries the Master Advanced confectioner formulas. *Torrash the Ancient Burial Guardian is now named properly. *Ashlander's Burial Chest will now properly spawn in the tomb. *Leather Weapon Repair formulas (all) now call for the proper tier of Leather Tannin, not just Cedar. *Kriegan the Tailor Trainer in Kirasacnt now has the proper title beneath her name. *Enriched Bright Wisps now give out the proper essence type while alive and dead. *Withered Scale and Undead Warrior schools now extend up to level 120. They also include armor, ethereral armor, and additional resistances. *Marble Power Tail Scale now requires you to be level 80 instead of 90. *Jewelry created from broken items is now properly set to be "Bind on Equip". *Lantenal the Hermit will now correctly bind anyone with a Token of Esteem to the Peak of Storms portal when they greet him with the token in inventory. In addition, any dragon with the Helian or Lunus final Rite of Passage quest active who greets Lantenal will be given 5 additional Tokens of Esteem to give to friends. *Draak Attunement: The Lost Colony quest should now be offered to dragons whether they have "Lairshaper" or "Crafter" school active. *(Actually fixed in Delta 191, but the note was missing from those patch notes): Previously some "Imperial" structures could now be activated once they were constructed. (For example, the Stoneworking Shelter outside Dalimond). These structures have been replaced and can now be rebuilt and activated by players correctly. (Note that any existing built structures at those locations will be removed when the delta is applied to be replaced by new ones.) Category:Delta